Don't tell Jonathan
by grlvct
Summary: Clary is overly protected by Jonathan and his friends, which includes Jace. Not dating is at the top of the list of rules. But she is willing to sneak around to have a chance with what she has always wanted..Love. OOC, AH, and AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**So I've been reading a lot of other fanfics that are OOC, AU, and AH so why not write my own.**_

_**A little prologue… **_

_**Clary is a kinda shy normal 16 year old who is a junior in High School. She lives with her brother, Jonathan, who is a popular 18 year old senior and star quarterback. Her brother is way too protective over her since her parent's death a few years back. She never gets to do anything she wants because of brother and his overly protective friends. Clary is willingly to sneak around so that maybe fore once in her life she can have the one thing she's always wanted…Love.**_

_**Jace is 17 so I think from that and Clary and Jonathan's ages you can determine the rest of everyone else's age.**_

Clary smiled brightly as she walked through the front door of the house. This is what she needed, loud music, fun people, and no worries. She pulled Simon into the crowd of people.

Simon tried to pull back. "Clary, your brother will kill me." He tugged her back toward the door.

She planted her feet in the floor and gave him a hard look. "Si I think if he was gonna do that than you would already be dead." She laughed and he reluctantly let her lead him into the kitchen. "Besides Jonathan can know where to shove it."

She grabbed a beer and handed him it before taking her own. "He said you had to stay home tonight while he's in Richport." She remembered hearing the words just a few hours earlier and didn't feel like hearing them again.

_Yes_, he was in Richport which was almost an hour away. _Yes_, he told her to stay home. _Yes_, she was breaking all the stupid rules he had. But _No_, she didn't care.

She silently wished he didn't come home early and showed up at the party. Coming here was a huge risk even if he wasn't here because one of his friends could be here. If they saw Clary they would take her home and call Jonathan.

She rarely had a social life because of her brother. Any boys who had the courage to ask her out never even got to take her on a date; they were always scared off by the _wolf pack_. That's what she called her brothers little group. She didn't have friends, except Simon, because she kept to herself. Some girls tried to be friend her to get to Jonathan occasionally but that just made her crawl into her shell more.

_She wanted to have fun! This was her chance._

She rolled her eyes. "He has to catch me being out in order for him to know I'm gone." She opened her beer with her nail and took a sip. She rarely drank but she didn't know the next time she would be going to a party so she said _what the heck_ and downed her beer.

"_Clarissa Morgenstern_," her body froze at the voice. "As I can recall you're not supposed to be out tonight."

She knew that voice almost as well as she knew her own. She heard it every day since she was a little girl. She heard it over at her house. She heard it at school. That voice belonged to the second person who she was hoping she wouldn't run into.

_Jace Herondale. _

Her brother's best friend since Jace was four and Jonathan was five.

She smiled and turned around. "Fancy seeing you here, Jace." Her hands went to hide the empty beer can behind her back even if he just saw her drink it.

He was leaning against the open door frame that connected the dining room to the kitchen. His face plastered with the stupid sly grin he always wore. "Fancy that. You know the drill." He nodded in the direction of the door. "Let's go."

She laughed, "Ha. You think I'm leaving." She took another beer from the ice, not even caring if he saw her drink again. The open beer was pulled out of her hands. "Hey!" She tried to grab it back but Jace emptied it onto the floor. "Explain _that_ to Raphael when he sees it."

"No, I _know_ your leaving." He said, ignoring her comment about the beer.

She was not going to let him drag her out of the house. She realized Simon wasn't next to her anymore. She scowled to herself. He probably ran off the second he saw Jace. _Traitor_, she thought. He would definitely have a piece of her mind later.

She knew that if she made her way back to the crowd of people dancing that she could lose him. Have fun now and deal with the wrath of him and her brother later.

As if he knew what she was thinking he said, "Don't do it, Clary. _Clary-_" His voice was warning but she was already feet away from him in the body of people. Thank goodness for shortness.

She didn't spot Simon anywhere and she could barely see over people to look far. The house was huge and easily 200 people were there.

"Clary! Hey I didn't know if you were gonna make it tonight." Raphael shouted as he made his way over to her. "You look great." He smiled and noticely was checking her out.

She went with a black simple dress, a letterman jacket, converse and a ring.

She felt her face getting hot and bit her lip to force it away. "Thanks, I managed to get away from the dictator I call a brother." She giggled.

Raphael Santiago was one of those brave guys who tried to start something with Clary. He had asked her to come to his parties in the past but she never was able to attend one till now. She had to admit she was into him; he was cute and nice to her.

"If you dance with me I promise I'll keep your secret." He winked. Then her blush was back and she hoped the darkness in the room hid it.

She nodded but when he pulled her near him she was instantly pulled back. Her head whipped around to see Jace standing behind her, his arms still wrapped around her waist. "Oh no, you don't." He laughed then narrowed his eyes at Raphael. "Back off Santiago."

"I thought Clary only had one protective brother. Not two and quite frankly she can speak for herself." He shot Jace a look that Jace gave back.

She squirmed out of Jace's arms and huffed. "_Whatever._ You win Jace, again." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Raphael pleaded with her. "Come on, Clar-" But she pulled away from his out stretched hand. His face showed hurt but then was masked by anger. "Fine. Be a frigid _bitch_ and keep your virginity forever." He looked back at Jace.

She stood there open mouthed, her eyes burning with the coming tears. The sweet guy she thought was into her was really a douchebag trying to screw her. When Raphael went to turn away, Jace grabbed his shoulder making him turn back to them, and punched him square in the face. Raphael hit the floor before Jace grabbed his shirt collar and punched him again.

"Don't talk to her like that." He let go of the shirt, disgusted. "Clary we're leaving." He took her arm and pulled her through the crowd that had formed around them. She followed him to his car that was parked out front.

He opened her passenger door for her like always. She sat down and buckled her seat belt. "You didn't need to punch him." A tear ran down her cheek.

He crouched down next to the door. "He's not worth tears, Clary." Using his thumb he gently wiped it away. "Especially not your tears."

**o.O.o**

She sat on the couch still in her clothes from the party but ditched the converse when she tucked her feet under her butt.

"You know I could have kept this a secret from Jonathan but now the whole school knows you were at that party." He sighed and joined her on the couch. "Why do you do this, Clary?"

She sat up a little and turned her body to him. "You all treat me like a baby! I can't date, I can't go out without permission, and I always have my brother's stupid pack of assholes watching me! Sorry if I like to have fun once in a while." She mumbled the last part.

"_You know why_ _we protect you._ You don't date, because no guy is good enough for you. You can't go out, because we always worry about you. And us stupid pack of assholes care about you and don't want to see you get hurt."

All her anger went through her and she abruptly stood up. "Shouldn't I have a say if a guy is good enough for me? You're all popular and have friends and can get any girl you want. While I have one friend and never had a boyfriend. I'm known as Jonathan Morgenstern's little sister who no one can touch. You're known as Jace Herondale the cocky _prick _who owns every girls pants in school!" She snapped.

_How dare he say they were protecting her! She didn't need his stupid protection and she didn't want it either._

He smirked. _The bastard smirked! He thought that her spilling out her feelings was funny._ "Well Clarissa it seems like I don't own _your _pants."

She gaped at him. "You- Why would- ugh you're such an asshole!" He laughed in return.

"Oh you're so funny to watch when you're mad." He covered his mouth trying to muffle his laughter.

Now she was fuming, she stomped her foot down. "No one will ever get the chance to own my pants if you don't stop scaring them off!"

He grew serious as he understood her words. "Clary, I'm joking. Don't go off trying to have sex just because you don't want to be a virgin anymore."

She scoffed, "You're not a virgin."

"Yeah but really in all honesty who could resist this? I don't see the fairness in holding myself back from the line of girl waiting to swoon me." He grinned, crossing his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Trust me I'll never be in that line."

The front door opened before their conversation could go back and forth once again. Jonathan walked in with Sebastian Verlac and slammed the door shut. Sebastian was part of his pack that protected her since he became friends with Jonathan in 7th grade. "_Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!_ I told you that you were staying home tonight and what do you do? You go to a party. You drink at that party. You flirt with Raphael Santiago at that party." He rested his hand on the comfy armchair that was the chair she always sat in as he yelled at her. "Sit."

She heavily sighed and sat down.

"What were you thinking? Thank god Jace-"

She put a hand up to stop him. "_Don't_, yes I know how lucky I am that he was there to ruin my night and drag me out of the house." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

His eyes were cold but it wasn't directed toward her. She was confused with the look before he continued. "I know what he said to you at the party." He meaning Raphael she assumed. "Monday morning I'll give him a personal warning to stay away from you if he didn't get Jace's message."

She sagged in the chair with frustration. "This is why I'm single."

He shook his head. "You don't need a boyfriend. I'm going to bed and their sleeping over since its 3AM." He ran his fingers threw his hair and let out a deep breath. "Clare Bear, You know I love you." He bent down and kissed her forehead. Retreating up the stairs with him, Sebastian ruffled Clary's fro of curls before disappearing out of sight.

She groaned. "Just go with them." Her gaze lazily moved to Jace.

"Why don't we hang out for a while? I'll kick your ass in COD." He smiled at her.

This was the Jace she liked. Fun to be with and always knew how to brighten her mood. She thought about dating Jace sometimes but she always let it go. He was beautiful, with golden hair that reached his jaw on the sides and gold eyes that she knew so well. But he would never see her more than a sister like figure. Yeah he jokes about little things that _definitely _didn't fall in the sister category but he never meant them.

He could and did have every girl in school wrapped around his finger. Besides the fact that she wasn't beautiful like him. She was pretty but for Jace Herondale, _pretty_ wasn't enough. She wondered what Jonathan would do if he found out her best friend was dating his little sister.

But she would never know what would happen because it never would happen.

"You wish, Herondale." She punched his arm and grabbed two controllers.

**So this is my third fanfic and I was going to do a one shot with this but I was like…Hey let's create another fanfic! Since my first one is about to end and I'm halfway done with my second, now I have this one. **

**I know that the guys are very protective over her but deal with it. Just know that they protect her more than anything and that there's a background story to why.**

**ALSO for this fanfic I'm gonna create polyvore outfits for the chapters because I just love that website. The link will be ON my profile for you to check out.**

**Give me lots of reviews! Please or I won't continue it.**

**Till next time! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**School starts Tuesday for me so I'm gonna try and try to keep these updated fast but if I can only write once a week, I'm sorry! Enjoy…**_

Clary slumped in her chair in art. It was period 6 and she could barely keep her eyes open. Last night she didn't sleep well because of a creepy clown nightmare she had. How was she going to make it through the rest of school? If she couldn't make it through ART, then math had no chance at grabbing her attention next period.

Her head hit the table with a thud. "Stupid clowns," She groaned.

"Rough night?"

She looked up and saw Jace holding two coffee cups. He set one down in front of her and then took the seat next to her. She could smell the pumpkin coming from the cup and almost moaned, taking the cup and bringing it to her lips, she did.

He laughed. "Woah there, its coffee not sex." She glared at him but couldn't stay mad at the guy who brought her coffee, so added a smile. "If it gets you to moan every time I buy you coffee then I suggest you switch to decaf, Clarissa."

She blushed and looked down. Why was he doing this? The other night she woke up in the living room with her head on his lap and snuggled tight in her arms. They both fell asleep together after she beat him in COD. These comments were teasing her too much, she didn't want him joke about wanting her when she knew it would never happen.

He grabbed her sketchbook and flipped through the pictures even when she started to protest. He smirked, "Well well well," She knew what he had seen. "You seem to have many drawings of me in this book. Care to explain?" He didn't give her back the sketchbook; he kept it behind his back and out of her reach.

She licked her lips, "Your one of the only guys I ever see and have time to sketch. Maybe it would be filled with other guys if I were allowed to date." He gave her a look that he wasn't buying it. "Fine! I like drawing you because of your features."

He cocked his head. "My features?"

She left normal Clary and turned into artistic Clary. "Yeah, the way your jaw sets. " Her hand grazed that part of him. "Your hair when it's naturally messy." Her hand snaked into the soft locks. "And the way your eyes catch the light." She stared into them.

His heavy breathing tore her from her unconscious actions. When what she did set in her eyes widened. "Jace-I didn't..What I meant-"

He waved his hand and smiled. "It's fine." He turned to the front where the teacher stood.

This certainly wasn't fine. When she went over the scene in her head, again and again, she realized something. She smirked; Jace Herondale was affected by her touch. His breathing picked up and he got nervous. Jace who protected her from those types of boys had suddenly turned into one.

She wanted to see how far this would go. So she swallowed her pride and rested his hand on his thigh. His body noticeably stiffened and she thanked silently that they were in the back of the classroom. He looked at her but she kept her eyes trained on the teacher. Her thumb brushed back and forth.

The pencil in his hand dropped on the table. "Mhmm." He groaned in pleasure.

Clary took her hand away and started writing the definition of a Shadow down in her spiral notebook. She could feel him staring at her, she tried her hardest to not give in but it became too much for her. Her head turned and their eyes met. His glowed with shock and something else she couldn't see. But if she had to guess it then it would be lust. She licked her lips out of habit and his eyes darted to them.

He was about to say something when the bell rang throughout the whole classroom. He was out of his seat and making his way toward the door before she could even gather her things. She raced out the door after him, she had to run to keep up with his long leg stride.

"Jace," she took a deep breath to be able to speak again. "Why-"

He whirled around on her causing her to drop her books. He crouched down to get them at the same time she did. _"Don't."_ He growled_. "You know why."_

He handed her the books and started walking again. "Care to explain because I don't know why." When he didn't respond she tried again. "Come on Jace, look me in the eye and tell me what that was about."

He stopped and looked around. The hallway was already getting empty as the rest of the students made their way to class. When the coast was clear he pulled her into the Janitor's closet she didn't even realize they were standing next to.

"What that was about? Why don't _you_ tell me what the fuck you were doing?!" He practically yelled. She took a step back, he rarely yelled or cursed at her and to be honest she was scared. Noticing her fearful look his voice was calmer. "Clary, why did you do that? To prove that I.." He trailed off.

She stepped closer now. "To prove that you what?"

"You tell me first why you did it."

"The hypothesis I made was successful a hundred percent." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "And what was your hypothesis, that I'm capable of feeling human emotions?"

"That you like me." His face stayed clam but he didn't try to prove her wrong. "Jace, you like me and you know it."

His tone was harsh and he didn't try to soften it. "You and I will _never_ be anything Clary. So get it out of your head if you think it will happen."

Her eyes felt that burning sensation. The tears were falling down her face and she couldn't stop them. She expected rejection in her life but not from him, not from Jace.

She threw the door open and ran down the hall without her books or bag. Jace called after her but she didn't stop. She wanted to go home and she wanted to go home now. She would have to walk almost three miles but didn't care. She didn't even have her phone or keys with her but she knew that if she didn't get out of there then she would collapse.

It was raining, fantastic. She folded her arms and made her way into the rain.

Why was this affecting her so much? She always had a little crush on Jace since she was little but it wasn't as if she was in love. She couldn't describe the gut wrenching pain her stomach filled with. Was this going to happen every time a guy rejected her? She never really had that problem, the only way she even got that close to a guy is when he asked her out. It wasn't even truly rejection! He certainly seemed happy when she was groping his leg and he threw it in her face that they would never be something.

She grew angrier and angrier as her thoughts continued, only the sound of a car horn stopped her. A car pulled up to the curb next to her. Great, I'm gonna get abducted and die. The window rolled down and she slouched down so she could see the drivers face.

A striking, gorgeous girl with long black hair and piercing black eyes. She was smiling at Clary. "Need a ride? You look soaked!" She laughed.

Clary looked down at her clothes and indeed they clung to her body. Jonathan told her never to get in a car with someone who she didn't know or even a boy she did know, except his best friends who looked after her. But the girl seemed friendly and definitely was not a boy so she smiled and opened the unlocked car door.

"Isabelle Lightwood, Nice to meet you.."

"Clary Morgenstern." She closed the door and the girl took off.

**o.O.o**

Since Clary had a spare key hidden in a plant on her porch she easily opened the door for them. She invited Isabelle to come in. In the car ride she learned that Isabelle was the same age as her and that she was starting at her school next week. She also learned that her family moved here from Maine which explained the pale skin.

Isabelle sat at the kitchen counter while Clary made hot chocolate. "So you live here with your brother alone?"

Clary nodded, "My parents died a few years back and it's been us ever since."

She had no relatives so when her parents died Jace's Dad took guardianship over the two of them. She didn't know how they allowed it but they were allowed to live alone in their house, she knew it probably had something to do with Jace living down the block and his father being the DA of the state. Jonathan was 16 when they died and Clary was only 13, they died a week before her birthday. But ever since Jonathan turned 18 he took legal guardianship over Clary.

"How'd they die?" Isabelle asked bluntly. But Clary was used to the question, it no longer surprised her when people asked but that didn't make it easier to tell. She opened her mouth but yelling coming from the front door shut her up.

"_CLARY!"_ Her brother then ran into the kitchen and engulfed her in a tight hug. "The school told me you didn't show up to period 7 at the end of school. Why the hell would you leave like that? Jace said he found your stuff on the floor by your locker. What the hell were you thinking!?" He pulled her to him tighter.

Clary coughed and nodded over to Isabelle. Jonathan let go and turned to the girl. "Isabelle this is my overly protective brother Jonathan and Jonathan this is Isabelle who gave me a ride home when she found me walking." Isabelle smiled.

Jonathan smiled back but then turned serious on Clary again. "Do you know how freaked out I was? I thought the worst things happened."

She rolled her eyes. "You always expect the worst things to happen." He hugged her again, quicker this time. "So where is Jace, tell him thanks so much for giving me back my stuff." She leaned back on her elbows into the counter.

"You can thank him in person." Jace walked into the room and stood next to Clary.

She pushed off the counter and opened the fridge. "Funny, I don't even think I went to my locker today? Weird how my stuff was right in front of it.." She grabbed a vitamin water and turned around smiling. "You sure you found them there?"

He nodded, "Next time you should be more careful with your stuff. Someone could have taken or _gone_ through your phone." She caught the twitch in his lips when he said gone through.

_That bastard_, she thought.

"Well I don't have any friends or even a boyfriend so I don't think they would find anything interesting on there." She played back into his little game.

He smirked and she clenched her jaw. "Hopefully no dirty pics just in case someone took a peek before I found it." She froze.

_Jordan Kyle_, the closet thing she ever had to a boyfriend. Almost a year ago when they kept their texting friendship a secret he asked her for some pictures. They weren't bad at all, nothing naked, but she knew that she had sent him a picture of her in a lace bra. This was a guy she thought she would actually date for a while. Then Jonathan found out somehow and made her delete his number. She knew it probably was still on her phone. _Jace saw the picture._

"What are you saying, Jace?" Jonathan said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't saying anything. It was a joke man, come down." She saw Jonathan was still pissed about the thought of her sending pictures to a guy.

She cleared her throat. "N-no, I'm not like that Jace."

"Never said you were," He turned to Isabelle. "Jace Herondale or also known as the _sexiest_ man alive. You can pick which one you prefer."

They all laughed except Clary.

**o.O.o**

Isabelle went home. Jonathan went to work. Clary stayed home to finish her homework and sadly Jace showed no sign of leaving.

"You ran out today." He said from nowhere. "Maybe I was a little harsh with-"

She glared at him, "I don't want to talk about it. Besides, I know I'm not exactly your _type_. For that to happen I would need chest implants, ass implants, and some serious face reconstruction…" She shook her head and went through her Science textbook thinking why she needed to know about marine biology.

"You think you're not pretty enough to date me?" She was about to yell at him to not talk about it but something in his voice made her look up. She saw shock in his caramel eyes. "You're joking right?'

She tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "Well I'm not exactly tall, beautiful, and curvy. Just drop it okay?"

Jace grabbed her hand. "Clary, you're the most beautiful girl I know." Her heart sped up and she bit her lip. She thought she could taste blood from the pressure she was putting on it. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings earlier. Just because we can't date doesn't mean I don't want to." She let out the breath she was holding.

"You like me, then what's keeping us from dating? If it's because we've been friends since we were younger then maybe I'll understand but what else could stop us?"

_He was telling her he liked her and God knows she liked him. _

He laughed but it wasn't happy, it was sarcastic and short. "6 foot 3, light blonde hair, plays football, lives across the hall from you and refers to himself as your brother. Jonathan would kill me if we ever dated and I couldn't do that to him. He's been my friend forever, I don't think a best friend kisses their sister and looks at her as if he wanted to bang her against the kitchen island." He laughed but then stopped. "_Shit _did I just say that out loud?"

A blush crept onto his face and she burst out laughing. "You-" Gasp of breath. "You want to do _what_ to me?"

He grinned at her. "Don't act all innocent. I saw that picture." His fist then clenched. "But Kyle should have never been allowed to see you like that."

"Maybe if I had a boyfriend he could see the real thing in person." He groaned.

"Why are you making this so hard?" He smiled then took her hand in his again. "No more pictures."

She took her hand away and stood up. He was confused and it showed on his face. She had changed earlier into a blue satin set of pajamas. She took the first button in her fingers and carefully undid it, then taking the next and finally Jace realized what she was doing.

His hands stopped hers. "Wait- what are you doing?" She undid the next one, her bra coming into view.

"You said no more pictures and I'm trying to convince you not to be scared of my brother." She went for the next button but his hands grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her forward.

He swallowed heavily. "You really want to do this? Lie to your brother and be together. You understand if he finds out that we won't be friends anymore and he won't let me see you." He searched her eyes for something.

Clary rested her hands on his shoulders, one hand slid up into his hair as her fingers felt his soft locks. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "He won't find out, I've wanted to be with you for a long time Jace."

His head nodded up and down, slowly-hesitantly. "I've wanted to be with you since forever, in _more ways_ than you would ever know." He stood and brought her into him.

"Would one way be me against the kitchen island?" She smiled up at him.

He chuckled which she felt being this close to him. "I plead the fifth."

"So what do we do now?" She leaned her head against his chest and inhaled his cologne. Spicy but so intoxicating to her, she could smell that forever.

He kissed her hair, "We take it one day at a time."

_**More feedback would be nice! Pretty pretty pretty please with Jace on top. Give me some ideas! Till next time xoxo.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Responding to some reviews:**

**-I was asked what Writer's Block is and basically it is when a writer is having trouble with ideas or they just can't put the words on the paper or in my case on a Microsoft word document lol.**

**-Also a lot of people are asking me not to stop the story and GUYS I never said I was stopping it! Calm down friends. Maybe because I used to update like every day and now it's like a goddamn month in between that you think I'm ending it but I'm not.**

**-I know I haven't finished my first fanfiction, The past comes back, But that's because I really don't like it and I don't know how to finish it haha. **

**-I'm really sorry again about the not updating and everything. But I have school every day and I'm in 10****th**** grade which equals like so much homework and then after school every day I have cheer practice. Then I have games every Saturday and I also have a social life, or so I would like to say lol. **

Jonathan entered the kitchen. "You seem like you're in a good mood today." He yawned and grabbed the coffee pot that was filled with fresh coffee made by Clary.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She took a bite out of her apple, juicy and sweet. He stared at her for a minute and she felt like "I'M DATING YOUR BEEST FRIEND." Was tattooed on her forehead. But whatever he was looking at he didn't say.

"What are you doing today?"

She threw the apple into the garbage, slam dunk! Then turned back to her brother after her internal victory. "What is this, 20 questions?" He gave her a look. "Fine. I'm just hanging around, why?"

He opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a packet of cookie dough pop tarts. "I have this thing and I won't be home till Monday so I asked the guys to check in on you from time to time." She knew that meant Jace but decided to play it cool.

"God, I don't need babysitters! "

He sighed, "You know I'll worry about you if they don't come over."

She mumbled something like 'fine' and then stormed out of the kitchen, all while hiding her smirk. Maybe this would be easier then she thought.

Jonathan left by 2pm and Jace was over a good hour later. Just in case her brother forgot something and came home. Which happened when he came running in the door saying he forgot his toothbrush. But now she was sitting in Jace's embrace on her bed.

"I heard Sebastian was coming over tonight, just be careful." He kissed her forehead.

She turned to look at him. "About what?"

"He seems like he has this thing for you. It could just be me and he doesn't but I feel like he just stares at you with these hawk eyes. Don't get me wrong, he's my boy but I don't know.."

She laughed at the idea. Sebastian liking her? That would never happen. "He does not like me and besides I'm taken by some dork already." She felt this sharp pang in her sides and started screaming. "Jace! I swear-AHH!" She fell off the bed taking him down with her. She landed on her back and he landed smoothly on top, putting all his pressure the hands placed on each side of her head.

He looked beautiful like an angel above her. "You swear what?" His sly smile brought chills down her body.

She opened her mouth to give some comeback but was interrupted when she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. "One sec." She reached in between them and pulled out the device that ruined the fun.

_Party tonight…Don't tell big bro ;D -Sebastian _

She stared at the text wondering if this was some joke. Could this be some test by Jonathan? No, he would never go through that much trouble to catch her in the act. Jace was kissing her neck and usually that would drive her crazy but right now she was focused on the weird text. "Who's-mhm-that." His words were muffled under her neck.

"Sebastian is taking me to a party tonight." The kisses stopped. "He doesn't like me if that's what you're gonna say. Maybe he is loosening up and letting me have fun for once."

He got up and walked over to his stuff. "So what time are we going?"

"What do you mean 'we'? You can't go or Sebastian will know we're together."

"You expect me to let my girlfriend go to a party with the guy that maybe or maybe not likes her?" He picked up his jacket. Great, now he was pissy and about to leave.

She groaned. "Jace nothing is gonna happen, trust me." He let out a long over exaggerated sigh.

"Fine." He kissed her on the head and they said their goodbyes.

Later Clary would learn a lot about the people she thought she was closet to. Sebastian had a secret. Jace had a secret. And even without realizing it…She herself had a secret.

CHECK MY POLYVORE FOR THE OUTFITS

**I am so sorry this is short. Like this is really really short but It's getting late and I don't really feel like writing but I wanted to update to let you know I'm still alive haha.**

**Also if you guys could go read this piece I wrote for my creative writing class…I WOULD LOVE YOU. It's on my profile and it's like under book misc so I wouldn't suggest browsing for it lol. PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS ON IT!**

**Till next time xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know. It's been a while. IM SORRY. But ughh I've been going through a lot. My dog that I've had since I was 6 years old passed away and then thanksgiving came. It's been a nightmare! But here is the next chapter and it took me a while to figure out where I was going with this story. Because I find it that this OOC stories are sooo predictable. I DO NOT WANT THIS STORY TO BE PREDICTABLE! ...Lol.**

Clary looked around; normal party goers filled the room. She liked partying but tonight felt a little odd being here with Sebastian. Would people think they were together? Was that what he was going for?

_No, Jace thinks he likes you. Not you. Sebastian is a friend. Only. _

He had asked her to dance a while ago but she was starting to get tired. Sebastian must have realized because he asked, "Want to get a drink and sit down?" She smiled.

She grabbed a beer and handed him one. "So why did you ask me to go to a party with you? Usually _no offense _you do whatever my brother says. And he would certainly not approve."

He chuckled, "Yeah Jonathan can get strict but you deserve to have fun Fray. Let yourself go for once." Fray was a nickname she had picked up during elementary school. She had no idea how, but it stuck. She nodded as if accepting his answer. "Though that's not why I asked you here." She raised her eyebrow. "Come on Clary it's not like you're hard on the eyes. In fact I wouldn't mind you being the only thing I could see."

Her mouth dried up. _Fucking Jace and his stupid intuition_. He stared at her for a reaction. She cleared her throat, "You-uh-you like me?" He smiled at her stutter.

"I guess you could say that. So what do you say Fray? Date me?" She was shocked how open he we being about this.

She raked her hand through her hair, it slightly getting stuck in a knot but smoothed it out. "Seb you're a great guy and friend but you're my brothers friend and I'm sorry but I'm not into you that way."

His smiled didn't falter but it did turn more into a gruesome smirk, one she had never seen on his face before. "I thought you had a thing for your brother's friends." Her face fell. "What? Is it only for the blonde ones?"

"I don't- what are you taking about?" _He couldn't know._

He leaned in closer. She would have backed up but she couldn't find it in herself to. Clary closed her eyes. "I know. You and Jace aren't as secretive as you believe. I wonder how Jonathan would react if he knew you were screwing his best friend?"

She stepped back, hissing at the pain that came from her hand. She didn't realize she had slapped him till she looked up at him touching his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

His hands grabbed her waist and brought her body up against his. "Try shit like that again and I will make sure Jonathan finds out." His voice came out as a whisper and his words had depth. She nodded slowly. "How bout I take you home? Maybe you'll leave me with a goodnight kiss." She felt a yank on her arm and realized he was pulling her toward the door.

_Was he going to tell? He sounded like he decided it would be in his favor to not tell her brother. She didn't know if that was good or bad. Her brother's wrath at the moment seemed small compared to the fear she had for the guy pushing her into his passenger seat. _

Sebastian started the car, "Tell Jace when you see him later, and I'm sure you will." His face turned into a grimace. "I want my shit I paid for."

"Wait what?" Why would Sebastian ever give Jace money for something? _Especially if he knew about them. _

"Your boyfriend is a marvelous drug dealer, babe. Didn't he ever tell you?" She turned forward, her face becoming blank and sort of pale. He short laughed. "Guess not."

They drove in silence. When he parked in front of her house she finally spoke. "Are you telling my brother?"

"No. I have bigger plans for us."

"_Us?"_

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her but stopped just before their mouths touched. When he spoke his breath was felt on her lips, "You and me will become very close Fray. Don't you worry." Her breath hitched. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bag filled with white powder. She recognized it instantly. "Take it. Trust me Jace is used to girls who use. You're not like those girls. He might just end up letting you go." He slipped it into her hand.

She stared at him, this wasn't him at all. But maybe he was right. Without another word she got out of the car slamming the door in the process. Once she made it inside the house she locked the door and peered back to the car. But Sebastian was gone.

Anger took over her. She ripped her jacket off and threw it on the couch. _How the fuck could she be so stupid? They could never keep their relationship under wraps! And god, she should have known sooner or later Jace would realize she wasn't his 'type' of girl._ She punched the wall hard. She was a petite girl, so she left the wall unharmed and her hand screaming. The hand she punched it with had been holding the cocaine. She picked it up off the floor, examining it.

"UGH!" she cried out, more in frustration then pain. Her hand was red and her knuckles were bleeding but she could tell it wasn't broken. She ran up to her room, flinging the door open she searched for something small and flat. She spotted her wallet on her nightstand. She took out a dollar and her driver's license.

Clary pushed everything off her desk even with her hand pleading her to stop. She opened the small bag and dumped it all on the smooth surface. Taking the card she formed it into a straight line then rolled up the dollar.

She never thought she would take drugs. But she was pissed and somehow in her mind this was how she thought she could keep Jace. Only in movies had she seen someone do this so she copied the way they did it. At first she didn't feel any different. She laid down on her bed waiting for something to kick in. Then her hand stopped throbbing and she wasn't angry anymore. This felt great!

Her feet found the floor and somehow she found her phone. She dialed the number she most wanted to talk to. Apparently he wanted to talk to her too because he picked up on the second dial. "JACE!" She giggled into the receiver.

"Clary?"

She laughed. He is so funny. "DUH! So when is my sexy man coming over? I have some secrets to tell you!"

He cursed, "Clary what did you take?" When all she did was laugh he tried again. "Never mind. I'll be over in a few. And please don't do anything stupid."

She frowned and hung up. Clary was excited for Jace to come. She ran quickly to the stairs but instead of taking them she lifted one leg over to railing and started to slide down. Surprisingly she went down nicely until the end; with her balance lost she fell off hitting the wood floor hard.

The front door opened and Jace was standing there with his hand still on the spare key in the lock. When he saw the sight of her he pulled the key out, closed the door and ran to her side. "Jesus Clary." He took in the sight of her. She was giggling for no reason. A trail of red came from her right nostril and slightly touched her lip. Also he realized her hand was bleeding. He knew this sight before. "What happened to your hand and where did you get cocaine?"

"Sebastian. He wasn't very nice to me." She made a serious face but then smiled again. She sat up and straddled Jace. She whispered, "He knows about us, but _don't worry_ he won't tell. I was just so mad I felt like the wall needed to learn a lesson. It won though. Have you ever thought about sex? Why didn't you tell me you deal drugs? Maybe _we_ should sleep together. He thought we were so maybe we should. Oh and he wants whatever you promised him! But I was also thinking-"

"CLARISSA!" he yelled and she calmed down. "Repeat everything you just said and slower." So she did. He didn't speak.

"Come on Jace lets have fun!" She started bouncing up and down. His hands gripped her waist and tried to stop her. She pushed him away. "Don't do that! Sebastian did that." She pouted.

His face hardened. "What do you mean he did that?" She bit her lip but didn't say anything. He let out a deep breath. "First we should fix your hand then let's go watch TV and take a nap. We can talk about everything later, okay?" She nodded fast.

**Clary liked feeling like this. Even if Jace seemed not to like it, he would come around. **

**I'm sorry again that this took so long to post. Love the reviews guys! Keep it up. Tell me how you think the story should go, it's interesting to hear what you guys think. **

**Till next time xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo everybody. My life has been crazy. I mean CA-RAYZEE. I'm a cheerleader (if you didn't know that already) and we have so many practices since its competition season. I've gotten sick like 3 times this past month. School is killing me till the point that I want to ughhhh. Also I have had like a few days where I could write if I wanted to but I just couldn't get it out of me! But this is Christmas break and I'm going to TRY to update all my stories. Thanks for the reviews guy.**

She was coming down from her high by now. Reality was setting in for Clary, and she wasn't fond of it. She wished this night never happened. But it was time to fess up and for her to find some truth into the news she was told. For the last hour since she started becoming normal she avoided Jace's eyes.

His eyes which had been trained on her from his peripheral vision this whole time, turned to look dead on. "You have to talk to me eventually. Waiting doesn't help."

"I-you," She shoved her face into the pillow she had been holding. Letting out a deep sigh first, she lifted her head to continue, "Why didn't you tell me you deal drugs?"

"I don't deal drugs." His face remained blank. "Care to tell _me_ what happened tonight?"

"Sebastian said-"

Suddenly his face twisted into an angry stare at her. "I don't give a rat's ass what Sebastian said. He touched my girlfriend after basically _threatening her_ then gave her cocaine. So no, I don't give a shit what that bastard says."

Clary took a deep breath in. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't deal drugs." She wanted to believe him. But something in her gut told her he was lying. Doing the exact opposite he looked away. That gave her enough of an answer. She shot up off the couch and made her way toward the door.

"Come on Clary-"

She ripped the wooden door open. "I want you _out _of my house."

He sat back down in his previous seat. "No."

"_No? Fine_, I'll just tell Jonathan that we _were_ dating." She slammed the door shut again, making sure she locked it. When she turned back around Jace was right there. "Jeez-" He cut her off with his hand hitting the wood next to her head.

"_I love you_. I've never felt that for any other girl, Clarissa. But I feel it for you. And goddammit if I'll let you ruin it with your stubbornness. _Yes, I deal drugs._ I don't do them though. The reason why I didn't want you to know is because of what you're doing right now, you're _judging_ me. Those beautiful green eyes are looking at me with this difference in them. You will _never_ see me as the same guy now. That's why I didn't want you to know." Sometime during his rant his other hand found its way to the other side of her head. She didn't know how to respond. "See? Different."

She grabbed his face and brought it down to hers. She needed his warmth, his kiss. "The only difference I see isn't about the drugs."

"Why are you looking at me like that then?" his voice and face laced in confusion.

Rising on her tippy toes she kissed his head and whispered, _"I love you too,"_ into it. His body relaxed with recognition. "I didn't mean what I said. Please don't leave."

He brought her into his bodied warmth again, holding her close. He never wanted to let go. "I don't. Trust me. But what if Jonathan comes home?"

"I want to tell him. He should know, and I don't want anyone to be able to have that secret over us. You mean so much to me and he has to deal with it."

Jace laughed. "I don't think finding us snuggling in your bed is the best way to tell him_. Especially in your bed." _

She didn't know why but her breath caught. Oh wait, yes she did. Sex. How she got sex from snuggling is a mystery. "Do you ever think about what I brought up earlier?"

She felt his body tighten a little. "I think it's too early for us to make a decision like that."

"Yeah but do you think about it?"

He let out a full groan. "Clary, obviously I think about it. I think about it more then I should be. But I would never want to pressure you into something like that. But god yes, I think about it all the time."

"What if I am ready right now?"

A small smile formed on his face, "Trust me, baby. You're not ready. I'm not even ready."

She fake gasped, bringing a hand to her heart and then one to his chest. "_Jace Herondale_ isn't ready to get in these sexy pants? I'm shocked." She pushed him away from her. Just enough for her to get by. "You know they make Viagra for that." On the last word she dashed up the stairs.

He caught her halfway up the steps. She felt his breath on her ear seconds later, "I would break you in half if I ever took that. Which I don't need, _trust me."_ It sent a chill down her body. She turned in his arms to face him.

"Show me then." She arched slightly into him.

His tone came out stern. "Clarissa."

"I'm ready Jace. We're just waiting on you." She gave him a teasing smile.

Jace closed his eyes and scrunched his face up. Clary took a hold of the opportunity and brushed her hand across the forming bulge down there. A low moan she had never heard came from him. "By the angel, I'm going to hell for this." His arms lifted her bridal style, and then he took off up the stairs. She heard the sound of her door being kicked open. Then she felt her back hitting her bed and Jace on top of her.

He smiled, leaning down and kissing her lightly, his hand now flat under her back to bring her closer. "I love you, Clary Morgenstern," he whispered against her lips, watching her shiver at the sensation he hoped she took pleasure in. They connected as one through their lips. His fingers dug in to her hips, lifting them up to meet his. Her legs wrapped around him and her hands planted on his chest. With a push he let her change their positions.

Hungrily, he reached up and kissed her again, his other hand holding the back of her head, keeping her in place. She melted into him, opening her mouth for their tongues to touch. "I love you too, Jace Herondale." Her hands trailed down his chest till they reached the hemline of his shirt. Eagerly she pushed it as far as it would go till Jace took the honor of taking it off. She pulled back to admire him, he was _truly beautiful_. Perfectly sculpted stomach, muscled arms, tousled golden locks, and those honey eyes filled with so much lust. Suddenly he rolled them over.

He kissed Clary on the stomach, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Allowing him to kiss and suck on her skin. He kissed his way back up, she moaned against his mouth, bucking her hips upward, rubbing his erection through his jeans. Slowly, he moved downward, his hands grabbing her shirt and pulling it off her, revealing her in a white simple bra.

His hands cupped her breasts firmly, letting a few kisses drop on her collarbone. _She never felt like this before._ Pleasure built up inside of her so fast, so much that she thought in a second she would have to end this sweet foreplay too soon. She felt his hand run up her side then to her back. When she felt his hand on the clasp of her bra she froze.

Upon him feeling her body noticeably stiffen her eyes opened, ones that she hadn't realized were closed. He looked concerned. "What's wrong?" His hand dropped from the clasp leaving it intact.

But she was still frozen, her mouth slightly ajar, the only movement came from her bottom lip starting to shake. Feeling the sting in her eyes, she blinked away the sensation; a hot tear falling down her cheek. Jace sat up, "_Oh god._ Clary we don't have to do this." She tightened her eyes to stop this obsessive crying. "Look at me_, please_, god. We don't need to go any farther. I should have asked before I tried to- _dammit._"

She opened her bloodshot eyes. "I'm-I'm not ready."

He pulled her into him. "Shh... That's okay. _I love you_. We don't have to do this, Clary."

She took a deep breath in to calm down, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. But you need to get off me so I can um.." he looked down to his friend, "take care of myself."

Her cheeks became hot, quickly she got off him. "I should put a shirt on."

He smirked, "I'm definitely enjoying the view though." She punched his arm as he passed to go to her bathroom.

"Do not get it on anything!" She found herself saying before she could stop herself. Her mind was now focused on the thought of Jace getting off a few feet away_, in her bathroom._

With his back still turned she could imagine the smile on his face. "Don't worry, after that I'm going to need a cold shower." She felt her cheeks getting hot once again.

**So yes you can kill me…I did not have Clace do the deed. I've never really written a lemon in any of my stories but idk maybe you will get one in this story. Haven't decided yet! And I don't want to hear anything about how they couldn't be doing anything with her hand messed up because it's called aleve and when a girl wants something to happen. SHE WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN. No matter the discomfort. REVIEW! Love you all.**

**Till next time xoxo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Freshly showered, can of coke zero by my side, and laptop fully charged. I'm ready to write. In case I haven't mentioned it in this story before-I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. CASSIE CLARE DOES. I JUST MAKE THEM BLAH BLAH BLAH- Everyone does that before each chapter so yeah. **

**Some people have been telling me that they don't like Jace dealing drugs but tough cookies. And also a little clarification, Jace doesn't give girls drugs for sex. I don't know how some people got that from the story but he doesn't.**

**Now some of you aren't going to know what allstar cheerleading is when you see it later in the chapter. Basically it is cheerleading done at a gym that is kind of like gymnastics place but not with all the equipment they use. It involves stunting, dancing, tumbling just like high school cheerleading except in the routine you don't do a cheer or use pom poms**

**NOW bow down to the queen! For I have made a long chapter and updated just 5 days before!**

Clary stood at the electric stove, spatula in hand, and a hot pan full of bisquick. Some days she liked getting up early to make a nice breakfast before school. Jonathan walked in the kitchen with just sweatpants on and texting away. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before turning to the fridge. So she chickened out and didn't tell him. That's only because when he got home after her and Jace's attempt to murder her virginity he was pissed. By what you may ask? _She had no idea_.

"I asked Kaelie to let you on the cheer team."

Clary startled by her brother's sudden outburst flipped her pancake half way off the pan. She realized what he had just said. Hot anger boiled through her and she dropped the kitchen utensil before she would fling it at her brother. _"YOU DID WHAT?!"_ She screamed.

"Clare Bear I think that it would be good for you. After mom and dad-" He stopped when she shot him a glare but then tried another way. "You keep saying you want to get out there and have me stop protecting you so much. This is your chance to." He looked dead serious. _Jonathan thought this was a good idea. _That itself made her pause from lashing back.

_Clary becoming a cheerleader again?_ She wanted to shiver at the thought. Her mother signed Clary up for allstar cheerleading when she was little then she did middle school cheerleading along with it. She had done it up until her mother died. After that it became too hard to even think about. Upside this might give her the freedom she wanted. She could make new friends. She would be doing more than just sitting home on weekend nights. Downside was the tiny skirt she had to wear. The only dignity she had left would be hanging by a string. And also she would have to listen to everything Kaelie said, with her being Captain and all.

Kaelie was one of those girls who used to try and get close to Clary to get to her brother. Eventually she gave up and found her own way to get to Jonathan. They weren't dating but it was no secret they hooked up occasionally.

Clary folded her arms and stuck her chin up high. "I want to make a deal."

He seemed half relieved that she wasn't breaking nearby items by now. "Shoot."

"I'll join the team but only if you agree to these. If there are parties after you guys win a game or even lose a _god damn_ game, I get to go. It wouldn't be fair if your whole team and mine can go but I can't." When he didn't stop her she continued. "I understand that you love me but please tone it down a bit. If a guy wants to talk to me then he can talk to me! You're _so_ judgmental but then you don't take a step back to look at yourself. You go out and party while I'm left home alone. How fair is _that_ Jon?"

He stared at her. She felt a fight brewing up between them. Mentally preparing all the things she would say to win. _Bring up his incapability to date just one girl-_ "Ok."

Her mind stopped.

"Did you just say _okay?_" She gaped at him.

He smiled broadly, "Yes, baby sister I did."

She dropped to her knees and held her hands up to the ceiling. "Success! Thank you jesus!" Her brother rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell Kaelie you said yes. Behave for her! I don't wanna hear you getting on her nerves. Oh, also she told me to tell you that you're a flyer or something and you have practice after school today 3:00 sharp."

Her eyes widened, "I have to start today?! Thanks for giving me notice Jonathan!" She punched his arm as hard as she could muster.

He held his hands up in surrender. "We have a game tomorrow. She said it shouldn't be a problem for you since you used to do it. I have faith." He gave her a confident smile before taking his bottled water and going back to his room.

She took a deep shaky breath then scrunched her eyebrows together. "What's that smell?-_OH SHIT!"_ she whirled around to the burning pancake. She grabbed the handle of the pan and threw it into the sink under a cool stream of water, also turning the stove off quickly.

_Great start to the day, Clary-great start. _

**o.O.o**

Throughout the day Clary would see _Jace_, secretly smile at _Jace_ while he winked back, wonder about how _Jace_ would take the cheerleader thing, then finally it was after school and she knew _Jace_ would show up at her locker. Bunch of Jace in her day.

She could smell him before she saw him. He always had the distinct smell of soap and cologne. Yes every guy in the school used both of those things-_well she hoped-_ but his cologne to her always smelt like sunlight. Did sunlight even have a smell?

When she turned her head toward the scent sure enough Jace was leaning on the locker next to hers. In public they always had to be careful of what they said to each other and how they acted.

"Listen I have to tell you something." She made sure her voice was in a low whisper.

He scratched his head, something he always did when he was worried or nervous. "What's up?"

She threw her Social Studies binder in her locker, "I joined the Cheer team." She grabbed the duffle bag she had placed in there earlier. Jace looked down at the bag realizing she was being serious.

"I thought you didn't want to cheer since your parents died."

"Yeah, but Jonathan said that maybe it will help with _ugh_ I don't even know. We also made a deal for my emancipation, I do cheerleading and he loosens the leash. That's why you're looking at ShadowHigh's newest Angel." Clary sighed and locked her locker. She bit her lip and looked up at Jace. "So-uh what do you think?"

He smirked, "I think that I can't wait to see you in that skirt cheering for me Friday night."

"You're such a guy." Jace laughed very loudly causing people to turn and stare. Clary's cheeks started to burn. "Shut up, people are looking!"

"Well I sure hope I am a guy. Otherwise I've been buying the wrong clothes.."

She narrowed her eyes. "Funny as ever_, Herondale_."

"Clary!" She heard her name being yelled from down the hallway. She peered over Jace's shoulder and saw Isabelle running toward them in shorts and a sports bra. People stared at Isabelle with awe; it became a normal thing for Clary to see. Ever since Isabelle started here all she got was attention. Did she care that people always stared at her? Nope. Could you blame them though? She was tall and gorgeous. "A little birdie mentioned that you and I are going to be on cheer together! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't even know you were a cheerleader," she shrugged.

"How can you not tell? Her ass is something of perfection." Jace bit his thumb and was clearly checking Isabelle out.

_What? _

Isabelle let out a short laugh. "In your dreams, Jace." She did that flick of the hair thing that Clary never could figure out.

"You're right. Except in the one _last night_ you were moaning my name." He gave Isabelle a wink and she just glared back. Clary's jaw dropped.

"Iz I'm going to change. I'll leave you with the _pig._" She made sure she hit into Jace when she walked passed him.

"Clary-" Jace tried to stop her but she just walked faster.

The whole way to the locker room she was thinking of ways to kick Jace's ass. Even if it was for show that they weren't together, he didn't have to do it in front of her with her friend!

"Stupid Jace and his stupid face and his stupid lines-" she muttered.

"Trouble in paradise?" Sebastian appeared next to her.

Oh no. She wasn't dealing with this shit. She had begged Jace to leave him alone and not beat the shit out of him. Now she was sure she would do it herself.

"Listen to me you little shit. I don't care what the hell kind of game you're playing. Just know that I will tear you apart if you threaten _me _or _my boyfriend_ again." She said through clenched teeth.

His eyes widened and he took a step back. "Clary please just hear me out. I was incredibly high that night at the party. I-I didn't know what I was doing."

She put her hand up, "Save it."

"No, please I swear that I had no fucking idea what I was saying. Why do you think I've been avoiding even seeing you or Jace? You guys probably think-god the things I said! The way I handled you! I'm so sorry Clary." She was shocked. He looked like he was about to break down right in front of her. _Holy shit he's being serious._ Maybe she should have realized something was wrong with him. Ever since she first met him he had been so sweet.

She put her hand carefully on his shoulder, "I forgive you Seb, but you gotta quit it with the drugs. You scared me big time."

His shoulders fell from their ridged position. "I will, I promise." He pulled her in for a hug. She felt his breath in her hair, "Yours and Jace's secret is safe with me." She smiled into his shoulder.

**o.O.o**

_This was hell. _Or at least the closest thing to it.

"Louder! Jackie smile!" The dictator-she meant Kaelie yelled.

"YES WE'RE BACK! THE BEST TEAM BY FAR! ANGELS 2012! BACK TO GIVE YOU MORE!" The team cheered for the 13th time.

Clary actually found out learning all the cheers was really easy. She always went to Jonathan's games so in a sense she already knew them.

Kaelie walked over to her, "Wow Fray, I'm impressed."

Maia, who had been next to Clary, smiled brightly. "I can see you being captain next year."

A cold laugh erupted from the evil bitch herself_, Aline Penhallow_. Kaelie was nothing compared to Aline. Kaelie wasn't cruel but get on her bad side and she could be. It also didn't help that Aline used to date Jace. That made Clary hate her even more.

"She's been here one day. Captain is mine next year." She growled at Maia.

Isabelle stepped up to defend her friends. "No one likes a green eyed monster, Aline. Just because you're Kaelie's bitch doesn't mean that you automatically get captain." She crossed her arms.

Kaelie didn't say a word; she just stood back and looked amused.

"Just like how you're Clary's little _bitch_ right now? Pathetic little _Lightwood._" She sneered.

_Oh shit. _

Maia looped her arm around Isabelle's waist before she could charge after Aline. It didn't stop her from trying though.

"Izzy!" Clary shouted helping Maia, "She isn't worth it."

Isabelle stopped struggling. "Yeah I know, the whole football team told me the same thing." A few laughs and giggles were heard all around the room. Aline looked like she was about to spit fire. She stormed out of the room fists clenched by her sides.

"I'm going to check on her. Keep practicing; we have to be perfect tomorrow. Clary you're in charge." Then she stalked out of the room to probably tell Aline she was _pretty _or some shit.

Maia laughed, "See? Aline is already handing you the big harpoon." Clary grinned back.

**o.O.o**

Clary was avoiding Jace now. Two reasons; one she was still pissed at him and two she didn't want to tell him she forgave Sebastian. He called and texted her but she just ignored them. When she saw him in school earlier that day she turned on her heel and went the other way.

This was their first game of the season so you know what that means…Homecoming! Clary loved and hated it. The cheerleaders and kickline team had to wear a football player's jersey to school. Even in the past when Clary wasn't on the cheer team Jonathan made her wear his. Now her being on the team gave him more incentive. She was happy to though.

Their school colors; black, white and grey, were all over the school and worn by everyone. You couldn't go away where without seeing _'S-H-S Angels! GO-FIGHT-WIN'_ banners on the wall. Homecoming was very important to her school.

She was on her way to her last period when she smelt it- _or_ _him_ for that matter. "Maybe soon you can wear my jersey to school." He whispered from behind her. She kept walking so he swiftly grabbed the back of Jonathan's overly large jersey. She had to roll and tie it just so she didn't look ridiculous and now it had come undone and fell past her knees.

"_Jace!"_ She shoved her books in his hands and took the hair tie from him.

"Next time stop." The sides of his mouth tilted up.

"Next time I'll just knee you in the crotch." She snapped.

The bell rang. _Great now she was late for class_. But at least there was no one in the hall for them to talk.

"I'm sorry about what I said to Isabelle. You know if I could be saying that to you in front of people I would. Actually I was thinking about you when I said it." His smiled bigger. She tried to keep a serious face but it faltered.

"I don't want to fight, Jace. It's just taking me time to learn how to deal with the acting."

"I know, babe, I know." He handed her back her books. He glanced around to make sure no one could see them before dipping down and kissing her forehead. "I'll see you at the game."

"See ya." Then she hurried to her class to be scolded by her teacher.

After school she and Isabelle went to her house to change into their uniforms and get ready.

"Whether or not we win or lose, I heard Aline Penhallow was throwing a party. We going?" She applied mascara to her already long lashes.

Clary laughed, "I thought you hated her. _I hate her_."

"Yeah but a party is a party and everyone's going."

"Fine, we'll go." She was happy she could finally say that with her new found freedom and all.

Isabelle clapped her hands together. "I am going to make you _so hot_ that every boy at that party, minus your brother, will be all over you!" Clary's smile dropped a little. It was enough to get Isabelle to notice. "What's wrong?"

Clary waved her hand, "Nothing." And finished putting her glittery wings temporary tattoo. The whole team wore them together on their right cheek.

"_Oh my god_, who is it?!" She screamed. Clary looked at her like she had three heads, which she kind of did. One was loud, the other louder, and the last loudest. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern you tell me right now who he is!"

"Who who is?"

Isabelle gave her a look that made her feel dumb. "The guy who has taken my Clary's heart and hopefully her V card."

"Izzy!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes but smiled none the less, "I'm kidding! But you still have to tell me."

If there was anyone who she could trust it was Isabelle. So she made the hasty decision and blurted out, "Jace." Clary was expecting her jaw to hit the floor or maybe even a shriek of horror but Isabelle's smile grew.

"_I knew it!"_

"What! How?" She was sure that she and Jace were making sure that no one else but Sebastian knew.

She turned back to the mirror and straightened her uniform. "He looks at you like he wants to devour you and when he made that little comment about my ass your eyes almost cut straight through him. And don't even get me _started_ about the sexual tension-"

Clary raised her voice, "Okay. Okay. I get it."

"You two are cute together."

**o.O.o **

The whole crowd was crazy on both sides of the stands. ShadowHigh _Angels_ vs. Kingston _Demons_ with the demons ahead with one touchdown.

"Come on Jace!" Aline screamed. Clary had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Jace was running back and her brother was quarterback. Together they were an unstoppable team.

"Come on Jonathan! Show them who the Angels are!" I screamed to my brother. He turned around from their huddle and smiled.

They braked for the angel's last play. Clary was nervous, beyond nervous. To anyone it looked like a normal play but Clary knew better than that. Jonathan told her about this play. It was one that Jonathan and Jace were really good at. _Halfback option play_. Clary remembered the exact way it had been described to her as it happened on the field.

Jace had the ball that she knew Jonathan would be receiving. No other team used this play because usually the running backs had bad throwing arms but Jace was different.

Clary couldn't watch, she turned to Isabelle who was looking back at her, anxious too. Isabelle's head whipped back to the field but Clary's stayed in her direction. She was hoping for some indication of what happened.

All the sudden everyone started screaming. _They won_. Jonathan caught and ran with the pass. Isabelle tackled Clary in a hug.

"We won! _Fuck yeah!"_ She ran up to the nearest football player and kissed him. He seemed dazed when she pulled away but Isabelle just laughed and ran back to celebrate with the cheer team some more.

An arm wrapped around Clary from behind, when she turned Jace was there, sweating and smiling. He leaned down and kissed her. Both his arms were wrapped tightly around her small body, pressing her as deep as his shoulder pads would allow into him. The kiss was hard and passionate. When he pulled back he was still grinning but she wasn't. She looked like a deer caught in the head lights. He seemed confused for a minute before he looked up and realized most of the crowd, cheer team, and football team was staring at them.

_Jace just kissed her in front of the whole school, and in front of her brother. _

**OOOOOOOOOOH SNAP.**

**-Do you think Sebastian was lying or being honest when he apologized to Clary?**

**-How did Clary's parents die?**

**-WILL JONATHAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF JACE?!**

**So many questions….**

**Also I worked hard online making a custom cheer uniform that the link will be on my profile for you to see. Please go look at it! Oh and if you want an outline of what the Halfback option play is then just google it and it shows up on Wikipedia. I was too lazy to write the whole thing out lol.**

**Till next time xoxo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my, it's been almost 2 and half months since I last updated (gasp). Life has been busy and kind of rough, but it happens. I am terribly sorry for not updating. So many times I've re-read the whole story and then attempted to write something but for some reason I just couldn't. But right now I'm determined to get this chapter done and updated for you guys. And don't think I don't see your reviews because I check my email every day and see all of them! Thank you guys so much!**

**To answer some questions-**

**TeamJalec: I haven't really thought about him but as of right now I do not have plans to bring Luke into the story. It might change and it might not.**

**1TwinkleToes: You're welcome **

**UnderTheAlchemist: Well he might be dead by now…but I hope not! Lol**

**missy1234567890: I guess you realized my tag lol.**

**Eebzie: The correct question here is….why has it taken you months to review?!**

She heard footsteps behind her, multiple voices calling her name. But she didn't stop. She couldn't. One glance at all the shocked faces and only one thing popped into her mind, _bolt_. She didn't want to deal with Jace, her brother, or anyone else in that crowd.

Finally she made it to the school parking lot which was a fairly good distance away from the football field.

And a good distance away from her problems.

"Dammit Clary! Let me talk to you!"

_Or they just followed her to a new location. _

She stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. _"What?!"_ His eyes narrowed at her.

"I'm sorry," his voice was trying to be soft but the way she snapped made him irritated, leaving a hard edge to it.

Her face crumbled, "Jace, what do I do? Tell me what to do. My brother will be here any second and I don't know what to do." His eyes noticeably softened as did his tone.

He took a few steps closer until he could put both hands on either side of her face, calming her. His warmth filling her deliciously. "I promise you everything will be-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Jonathan had caught up to them. He immediately zeroed in on Jace, holding Clary in a little to close and personal way. "ARE FUCKING _MY SISTER?!_"All Jace did was stare at his best friend but at least he dropped his hands from Clary's face. The warmth followed with their departure. Jonathan yelled again, "Answer me Herondale!"

"No."

Jonathan coldly laughed, though nothing could be possibly funny in this situation. "But you're dating her aren't you?" It scared Clary that he didn't even look her in the eye since he got here.

"Yes."

The anger flowed freely; it ran shivers down both Jace and Clary's backs. Jonathan's hands kept fisting and un-fisting. His voice dropped dangerously low, "You're my best friend _you little shit_. I trusted you with my sister. But this whole time-"

"Jonathan it isn't like that." Clary interrupted, pleading with him.

His sharp eyes finally connected with hers. He looked completely disgusted with her. She never felt so scared and hurt by her brother's actions. Usually he was gentle with her, yes he yelled occasionally but never like this. "Clarissa keep your mouth shut."

She bit her lip and looked to the ground for a sense of security. If she looked at him one more time she would break down. Jace took her hand in his, "Don't talk to her like that."

Jonathan looked like he would want nothing more than to break Jace's hand. "_Excuse me?_ Are you telling me how to talk to my sister? Sorry but you just lost the privilege of saying anything to do with her. Stay away from me _and Clary_." He swiftly moved to her side and pulled her roughly away from Jace. "If you touch her again, I'll make you regret it."

Jace didn't back down, "You can't control me _or her_. I can be with the girl I love if I want to be." Jonathan's eyes widened.

"_Take that back."_

His shoulder's squared into a defensive position. "Can't. It's true, I love Clarissa Adele Morgenstern and there is nothing you can do about that."

"Bastard!"

Jace was underneath Jonathan in three seconds, a fist being pummeled into his face. Jace kneed him in the gut, a loud grunt escaped from Jonathan. Jace took this opportunity to strike Jonathan in the face as hard as he could. Clary started screaming her head off, yelling at both of them to stop it. She finally stepped in, delivering her tiny punches to Jonathans back; somehow he had gotten the upper hand in the fight once again. His hand snapped out and hit her across the face. The force behind it sent her fragile frame to the ground.

The numbness spread until finally she felt the pain kick in. She let a quiet sob out as two hands picked her up under her armpits and held her against their body. She smelt the familiar vanilla scent. _Isabelle._

"What the _hell _is going on?!" She hissed out, looking at the two boys who had to be pulled away from each other by four football players. They both still struggled and reached toward each other, as if their fingertips would do much. Her voice lowered deadly, "Jonathan look at Clary!" Jonathan blinked a few times before he turned to see his sister, still crying and a forming bruise supporting her left cheek.

All fight left him, horror replacing it. "Clare-bearIdidn't_-_ I would never mean to hit you on purpose!" He shrugged his two teammates of him and started toward her.

Isabelle held a hand up, _"Jonathan."_ Her tone was a warning.

"Izzy give me my sister. Clarissa _please_." He looked like he was in agony; he had struck his baby sister. Isabelle looked down at Clary for an answer. She nodded.

He scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly. Clary wanted to dive into his warmth; this skirt didn't cover up that much. She couldn't help but thinking how him and Jace gave off so much heat. Jonathan started heading toward the locker rooms. "I'll change and then we'll head home." She glanced at Jace who still remained silent and frozen, then nodded.

One of his football friends who helped disburse the fight piped up, "What about the party tonight, Jon?"

He looked down at his sister in question. She didn't know how much she felt up for so many people at her house. But people would be disappointed and she could always just lock herself in her room and draw. Plus they had just won a huge game, though it seemed like it happened light years away. "I'll be fine." She decided to answer with.

He took her in for a moment before slowly nodding toward his friend. "Party's on but no one comes before 9, got it?" His friend nodded obediently like a dog would to his owner, or in this cases a player to his quarterback.

Jonathan was starting back to the school when Jace finally spoke, "Clary?" He froze and Clary stiffened. Jonathan didn't turn around but he did put his chin on top of Clary's head, she had a feeling it was so she couldn't turn her heard to look back at Jace. He wanted her home.

He sighed, "We'll talk about this later Jace."

Clary let out a shaky breath. They were saved _for now._

**THE END.**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just kidding! Could you imagine? You all would probably hunt me down and stab my laptop. But that is the end of this fabulous chapter. Keep reviewing guys and trust me I will not wait another 2 and a half months to update. **

**Till next time xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back guys! At least I wasn't gone for two months haha. I realized it wasn't really fair to be impatient about others updating when…I never do…so here we are. **

**Tealshoelaces- I'm not really sure what you mean by "author" so well. And yes Sebastian and Jonathan are separate characters. **

**Hailey- Cheerleaders unite!**

**UnderThe Alchemist- Um….**

**eebzie- Now you just leave my laptop alone. She didn't do anything wrong. **

**Also a lot of people tell me that my story is there favorite on and that it is written so well. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SAYING? I feel like it's not even that good :/ Every time I reread it it's like garbage to me. But still I'm glad you all enjoy it! Thank you so much for the feedback!**

"Ughhh!" Clary scribbled all over the half drawn bird. She sent her pencil flying across the room, landing with a tiny thump on the floor. She was so frustrated; she couldn't draw anything that was even remotely good. Jace, Jace, Jace clouded her mind. With a forceful push the sketch book fell to the floor off her bed. She pulled the blanket covers up to her face and buried herself in them. The music blasted on downstairs making it difficult to even think. So far multiple people twisted her door knob trying to enter. None of them were there for her though; they just wanted a place to _fondle_ each other.

The need for Jace's arms around her was immense. The steady beat of his heart that accelerated when they kissed. Sweet nothings he murmured against her ear, tucking a loose piece behind it. The memories sent a longing chill down her body.

A loud knock sounded at the door. She groaned again, "Occupied!" That only made the knocking louder and faster. She threw the covers off her, gradually getting to her feet. _"Damn mundane idiots,"_ She said under her breath. She unlocked the door and opened it, ready to tell them exactly where to shove it.

Her prepared, harsh speech was gone when she saw Sebastian standing there smiling. Clary tried to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"Hey, Seb."

"Fray."

"What are you doing here? I'm sure there's plenty of drugs and alcohol to go around. Maybe even a girl for you to rufi her drink."

He rolled his eyes but still smiled, "Come on, Clary. You know I wouldn't do that." Actually she didn't. "And I'd rather hang with you then some slut."

She folded her arms and raised her chin. "Who says I want you here?"

He laughed and reached into his pocket. "Because I have this." Between his pointer and thumb was a packet. _Filled with white powder_. Her eyes widened slightly and her fingertips twitched. He pocketed it back into his pants before the few that were in the hall could see it. She still didn't move to open the door further. "Tonight's been shitty. Hell, these few _weeks_ have been shitty. I know you want to feel the rush again. I need a little pick me up too."

She chewed on her lip for a few seconds before moving back to let him in. He gladly entered and locked the door behind him then got to work setting up for them. It amused her how easy it was to feel so good. One straight line, maybe two or three, and then you were on cloud 9.

The euphoria came shortly after. It's the best feeling in the world, you feel you will never be sad again and nothing can ever go wrong. She thrived internally in it, letting it coat her mind and wrap around her body. She opened her eyes not even noticing she closed them. Sebastian was staring at her with a smug smile on his face.

She then realized he hadn't snorted anything. "Seb! Don't leave me to have all the fun. Remember,_ an escape." _She grinned at him.

They had only been sitting a few feet away from each other so he reached out and pulled her closer. She moved freely in his grip and sat on his lap. Wrapping her legs around his waist and resting both hands on her lower back. "I'd rather do this…" One hand moved from her back to her chin, connecting their lips. Her hands threaded into his hair tugging at it roughly. Sebastian crashed their bodies even closer, trying to devour her. His tongue skimmed her bottom lip, which she blissfully let in.

It was new for Clary, he wasn't careful or slow. He moved them backwards so she was under him; his hands gripped her sides and urged to touch her skin. He let out a groan when she bit his lip. She fisted the material of his shirt and pulled him so hard into her that it crushed her body. But she couldn't stop or even care to think twice about it. The hem of her shirt lifted quickly until it hit the bottom of her chest, showing only a little of her bra.

He pulled back, "I want it off." Eagerness in his voice and lust in his eyes. She raised her arms and let him slip it off. Seconds from it hitting the floor and his hands were on her. A moan escaped her when his lips pressed into her neck, working their way down.

"I want it _offfff._" She was able to get out, pulling at his own shirt that was still on. She felt him smirk against her collarbone. The sudden heat that melted her torso had told her he complied. Her hands felt free to explore every surface of him, needing to feel him.

"_Clary…"_ He moaned when her nails scratched him.

His entire body lining up with hers. His lips to her lips, his chest to her chest, his hips to her hips, his thighs to her thighs. She only remembered feeling like this one other time, ugh it felt amazing. When her and Jace-

Her body and mind shut down for a second.

_Jace. _

_Holy crap, what was she doing?_

Clary pushed Sebastian's chest, after he realized she was pulling away from him, he stopped. "What's wrong?" He set a peck on her lips.

She tried to crawl back from his body but was stuck underneath his weight and hold. "I'm with Jace, Sebastian."

His head dropped forward. For a moment she was worried that she had said something wrong and upset him. Then a dark laugh rumbled in his chest, she felt the vibrations through him. The guilt that had built up vanished. His arms wrapped around her waist, trapping her to him. His face buried in her neck, his breath hot on her.

Before she was on fire and now she was frozen against him.

"You think I give a _fuck_ about Jace? I'm right for you Clary. Jace lies to you and doesn't want you to get into the stuff he sells. But you need that stuff Fray. He just wants you _pure_ for him and to stay the good little girl everyone thinks you are. I'd much rather have you like this_, letting go and living_. You think this is all there is? I could introduce you to a whole new world." He leaned his forehead against hers. "All you need to do is let me."

Her breathing escalated and the fire started to return to her.

_Jace._

She loved him. But dammit, she wanted Sebastian. She wanted into this new world he promised. She wanted to experience it all. She wanted to become more then Jonathan Morgenstern's little sister. She closed up after her parent's death and now she wanted to come out. _To live_.

She nodded quickly, as if one more second of debating would change her mind.

He grinned and then kissed her for a long time. He pulled back letting them catch their breaths, "Forget him, you're mine now. _Mine._" And then he enclosed on her again.

_The forgotten music fading once again._

**Eeeeeep! Some of you might hate me for this chapter but god I loved writing it for some reason. I think my writing skills are getting a tiny bit better, I hope. DO NOT THREATEN ME DEAR GOD. I hope you guys read and review!**

**Till next time xoxo. **


	9. Author Note

So someone reviewed this story and it itched me in the wrong way so much that I had to make this instead of waiting for the next chapter to bring up.

One- I am the author. What happens in my story is up to me just like any other author. So don't say you hate me and stuff when I do something you don't like, it wouldn't be a very good story if everything was perfect from the beginning.

Two- The same person said my story was no longer their favorite because of what I wrote. Okay fine then. It's not your favorite story. But before you go off and judge for what I write think about how things could change.

I don't know if it confused some people but….CLARY DID NOT CHEAT ON JACE BECAUSE SHE WANTS DRUGS AND SEBASTIAN. I have never done cocaine but I have read a lot about it. Clary invited him to her room to hang out as a friend, they recently made up. When Clary saw the drugs she wanted to do them again because how it made her feel. Cocaine makes everything feel good (euphoria) and it makes you confident and do things you would never do.

It's a high school fanfiction for god's sake! SHIT HAPPENS. Clary isn't gonna be perfect. She's gonna fuck up and she's gonna go through a lot.

But all in all…I like where I plan for the story to go and I hope you guys will too.

**Till Next Time xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Eeep! It's been over two months since I've updated and I feel so bad. But I have been seeing your reviews and have been cherishing them. Again I'm sorry this took so long but I had review for my finals and regents which gave me hours of homework every night, and then it was cheerleading tryouts for varsity…WHICH I MADE! Woohoo so now this writer of the story had bloomed from a jv caterpillar to a varsity butterfly… and then I had my finals and regents which were a bitch! But I hope to update sooner because it's summer now.**

**JACE'S POV-**

Jace walked up to one of the girls from cheer, her name was Marcy or Marleen or something, he wasn't exactly sure. He tapped on her shoulder to get her attention, "Hey have you seen Clary?" His voice carried over the music.

She shrugged and shook her head.

"Thanks." He started again through the crowd_. Dammit where was she?_ He had been looking for her since he arrived at this stupid party. Sure, he used to love the parties and the girls and even now a part of him still did enjoy the parties but Clary was more important than that right now.

"FUCK YEAH!" He heard the familiar voice of his best friend. Jace turned to see Jonathan playing beer pong with a couple of people. Jonathan's opponent was chugging the cup that Jon just sunk his ball into.

Jace got through the people and finally over to him. "Jon!"

Jonathan whirled around to Jace, "Jacey boy, my man! Come on once I win this round it's you and me, ight?" Jace rolled his eyes; obviously he had forgotten he was mad at Jace about being with Clary.

"Sure Jon. I just need to talk to Clary first, you seen her?"

Jonathan's face turned into a scowl. _Well I guess the theory that he'd forgotten is out the window…_"She's bottled up in her room. I'm still gonna kick your ass." He hesitated for a second, "Well when I'm sober I will." He and Jace laughed.

Once they settled down they both let out a content sigh. "I'm sorry about Clary, man. I just- We really love-"

Jonathan clapped him on the back, "Don't worry about it. I over reacted a little. But if you hurt her…"

"You'll kill me?" Jace smiled to himself.

"Yeah I will." His voice took on a serious edge.

Jace nodded, "I won't. That much I can promise you."

Jonathan winked, "Got get 'em tiger." And pushed Jace away so he could return to his game.

Jace moved with much a quicker pace now that he knew where Clary was. Within minutes he was standing at her door. He knocked first and then tried the door knob, _locked._ He sighed, "Clare it's me!" He tried the knob again and it unlatched. He peered inside the room and…She wasn't there.

"Damn." He muttered to himself.

**CLARY'S POV-**

"Sebby!" She broke out into a fit of giggles as he tickled her. They'd snuck outside, by passed the people in the pool, and went into the woods behind her house. "Stop-" She gasped for air. "Ah! Stop!"

He relinquished his torture and grinned down at her, "Well that's what you get for calling me a bad kisser."

"I was jokinggg! You're an amazing kisser." She pulled him to her and gave him a peck. "Where's this guy?"

"I told him we'd be here and he promised to deliver don't worry."

She nodded and then started deeper into the woods, twirling around and swinging her arms. Sebastian laughed and she turned to see an amused look on his face. "What? Everything looks so pretty under the moon light."

"That's the drugs sweetheart."

She pouted at him. "You don't have to be so crude."

Sebastian's friend was getting them a surprise according to Sebastian. Clary was hoping it was more stuff that made her feel good.

A twig snapped, announcing the arrival of said friend. He emerged from the shadows in complete black clothes. Clary took steps back till she was by Sebastian's side. This guy gave her the creeps. Then his voice came, rugged as she thought it would be, "Pretty thing you got there, your girlfriend?"

Sebastian draped his arm over her shoulder. "She's mine, yes." Clary didn't miss out the fact that he didn't call her his girlfriend, not that she wanted him to but his chosen words made her out to be a possession.

She shrugged, letting his arm fall off. "I'm his friend."

The man chuckled and scratched his five o'clock shadow. He wasn't un attractive, in fact Clary thought he would be quite handsome if he wasn't so dark looking. "I have that stuff you texted me about. Specially made like you asked." Sebastian handed the guy a 20 dollar bill and got a little packet in return. Clary couldn't see what was in it but it certainly wasn't cocaine. "Just once you take it don't head back to that party. It'll cause her to freak out." And with that he started walking away.

"What is that?" Clary asked Sebastian.

He smirked, "LSD. Now open your mouth." She did as she was told and he put a tiny piece of paper on her tongue. "Close." He then put one on his tongue.

"How long till we feel anything?"

"An hour maybe."

"But that's so long!"

His voice came out husky and lust filled. "I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time…"

**JACE'S POV-**

It had been over and hour since Jace was in Clary's room. He got the hint that either she was avoiding him or that she left the party. Isabelle who he had found ten minutes ago said she hadn't seen her at all throughout the night.

She was now in the kitchen sitting on the counter, worrying with him. "Maybe we should stop the party and then we'd find her."

He snorted, "Yeah you try and kick all these people out. Izzy you might be a show stopper but half these people are drunk and high." Jace might have seemed calm at the moment but he was a wreck on the inside. Jonathan had disappeared and every second Clary wasn't in his arms he was in agony. The possibilities of where she could be and what she could be doing were running through his mind.

"Come on we are gonna look for her again." Isabelle jumped off the counter and grabbed Jace's hand, leading him back into the throng of the still dancing people.

Jace started looking around and then he saw her. She was leaning with her back against a wall, her tiny chest moving up and down rapidly. "Clary!" He ran over to her with Isabelle in tow. His hands gripped her shoulders and she flinched. She was staring up at the ceiling and he realized was hyperventilating. "Jesus Clary, what's going on?!"

"Everything's bad. Everything's bad. Everything's bad." She chanted, not taking her eyes of the ceiling.

Jace stared at her twitching body for a moment and then, "Have you taken LSD?" Clary didn't respond and he swore to himself. He turned to Isabelle, "She's having a bad trip."

Suddenly Clary screamed and covered her ears, "JACE MAKE IT STOP!" Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. She would have fallen if Jace hadn't caught her in his arms.

"Izzy we have to take her to the hospital. I don't know if there was anything laced in the acid she took." He scooped Clary in his arms and headed for the door. Just before they got there Sebastian made an appearance. He was sitting on the floor staring at a painting on the wall. _"That fucking idiot."_ Jace mumbled.

"You think he gave it to her?" Isabelle asked, pointing to Sebastian. Jace nodded and then Isabelle strutted over to him and kicked him in no man's land. "Asshole." She yelled at the in pain Sebastian and then opened the door for Jace. He shook his head, amused, and then carried out his unconscious girlfriend to his car with Isabelle.

He wanted an explanation when she woke up.

**Bad Trip- ****Normally associated with Salvia, 'Shrooms, and LSD (acid). A bad trip is a "trip" that goes from peace and oneness to pure horror and evil. Hallucinations resulting from a bad trip often involve monsters, horrifying scenes, and paranoia/anxiety.**

**What happened between the time they took the LSD and when Jace found Clary? What will Clary tell Jace? Will Jonathan pull in the reins once he finds out about Clary's drug use? **

**Find out next chapter! Mwhaha!**

**Till next time xoxo. **


End file.
